Phan Drabbles
by astralheather
Summary: Just a series of Phan drabbles.
1. Cupboards

**Hey guys, I'm back! Some people may have noticed I deleted all my other fanfics. Well, my writing's improved, and I'm no longer in the Disney Channel fandom. So, I'm starting fresh. This is going to be a series of Phan drabbles that I hope you enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

 **Cupboards**

Crash.

"Oops."

"Phi-il!" cried a drowsy Dan. He woke up to yet another glass bowl smashing into a million pieces onto the floor. Phil tried to be as quiet and careful as possible, this being one of those lazy days and wanted to let Dan sleep in.

"Sorry!" Dan crawled out of bed with languor, nearly toppling onto the floor as he waited for his drowsiness to lay off. Despite his clumsiness, Dan loved Phil.

Phil swept the shattered glass and tossed them into the bin. He decided plastic was a much more reasonable choice, but couldn't remember where the plastic bowls were. Searching each cupboard, his habit of leaving them open kicked in. He left the pantry open as well after selecting his and Dan's favourite cereals.

As Dan dragged himself into the kitchen, he heard cereal being poured.

At least there isn't cereal all over the floor.

Right in front of him, he saw open doors everywhere.

Not again...

"Phil, you did it again."

"I know I dropped the bowl. Sorry about that," Phil replied, oblivious to the cupboards.

"Not that. The cupboards. You left the doors open again."

"Oh... Oops!" he chuckles.

"God, Phil." Dan starts closing the doors, walking towards Phil. "Seriously, how many times are you going to keep-"

Phil pecks Dan's lips, effectively cutting off his rant. As he pulls away, Dan is flushing furiously.

"Phi-il!" He can't hide his grin, but he completely forgets about the cupboards, and takes his bowl of cereal into the living room to watch Game of Thrones, with Phil trailing behind him.


	2. All I want for Christmas is You

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

Mariah's voice ran through the apartment for the millionth time that morning. December 1st always meant that it was time to get super festive. But when it's that early in December and only ten o'clock in the morning, listening to the same song on repeat for three hours isn't exactly how Dan wanted to spend his morning. He wanted to sleep. Hell it could've been worse; at least it wasn't three in the morning on Halloween.

Altering his uncomfortable position on the couch, Dan chucked a pillow at Phil.

"Hey!" Phil exclaims. "Why'd you do that?"

"You've played that song for three hours straight now," Dan states as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Mariah Carey never gets old. You know that's my favorite Christmas song," Phil replies. He puts the music back on, deliberately singing out of tune. Shaking his head at Phil's obsession with the song, Dan stood up to hide in his bedroom to listen to his own music and sleep. Halfway out the door, he felt a hand grab his wrist and yank him back into the living room.

"Wha- Phil!" he squeaked. Phil placed Dan's hand onto his shoulder, while holding his other hand. Wrapping his other arm around Dan's waist, he began waltzing around the room.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need!" Phil sang as he encouraged Dan to dance and sing along with him. Reluctantly, Dan followed his lead. Frowning at Dan's lack of excitement, Phil continued to sing, even more joyous than before, hoping Dan would join. "Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day!"

Raising his arm, he twirled Dan in place while Dan glared at him bemusedly. Of course Phil would be like this, but all Dan wanted to do was sleep some more. Phil's singing and dancing did amuse him, although, he wasn't exactly X-Factor or Dancing With The Stars material.

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know! Make my wish come true!" A grin broke out on Dan's face, and all thoughts of going to sleep disappeared. He failed to suppress a laugh, earning a smile from Phil. Phil's spontaneity is one of the many reasons why Dan loves him.

"All I want for Christmas is you!"

"All I want for Christmas is you!" Dan joined in. He twirled Phil around, and brought him to a dip.

"I knew I could make you crack," Phil joked over the music as Dan set him upright. Phil continued to lead them through their waltz.

"Shut up and dance," laughed Dan. Phil did just that, and they danced along with the music in silence, beaming at each other and stumbling over their feet.

 _I just wanna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe_


End file.
